Robert Neville (The Omega Man)
Dr. Robert Neville is a U.S Army Colonel and the main protagonist of The Omega Man. He was killed by Matthias. Biography Robert Neville was stationed in Los Angeles after biological warfare created a deadly plague. Neville was one of the many infected with the bio-agent, but at the peak of the outbreak, he was able to inject himself with an experimental antidote before he could succumb to the plague. Neville spent the next two years hunting down members of The Family during the day, and barricading himself from The Family at night in his heavily fortified apartment. One day, Neville searched downtown in hopes of tracking The Family down, and, to try and relieve his anxiety, he "shopped" in a clothing store. Neville found an unmutated woman posing as a mannequin, but when Neville chased her, the woman escaped into a park. Exhausted, Neville entered a deserted bar, and was ambushed in the wine cellar by The Family and taken to Jonathan Matthias, the leader of The Family. After a summary trial, The Family declared Neville guilty of heresy and sentenced him to death. Neville was taken on a cart to Dodger Stadium and lashed to a tree to be burnt at the stake on it. However, before Neville could be burnt, the stadium lights abruptly turned on, disorienting The Family. Before The Family could recover, an unmutated man named Dutch cut Neville loose and guided him to safety through the underground tunnels beneath the stadium. There they met up with Lisa, the woman from the store. Lisa held Neville at gunpoint and forced him to drive with her on a motorbike away from the stadium. At dawn, they arrived at a house in the mountains, where Neville was astonished to meet several unmutated children. Dutch met up with them and after he and Lisa introduced themselves and told Neville what they knew, they asked him to examine Richie, Lisa's younger brother who was on the verge of succumbing to the plague. With Lisa and Dutch's approval, Neville took Richie back to his apartment in order to cure the latter with his last sample of the experimental vaccine. Neville was successful, and invited Lisa to dinner at his apartment. However, that night, the meal was interrupted by a power outage. Neville went to restore the power, and when he returned, he found Lisa being menaced by Zachary, prompting Neville to kill the latter. Neville and Lisa spent the night together, and the next morning, Neville found that Richie's condition had improved. In the afternoon, Neville returned to his apartment to find Richie almost fully recovered. Richie believed that The Family were still people, whereas Neville believed that the plague had too fully consumed them, and that they should be left to eventually die from the bio-agent. This prompted Richie to criticize Neville and reveal that The Family hid out in the city civic center during the day. Neville then went up to the mountains to report Richie's recovery to Dutch. When Neville returned to Los Angeles, he found a note left by Richie revealing that he had gone to The Family with the serum. Neville rushed to the civic centre, only to find Richie brutally killed. At dusk, Neville returned to his apartment only to find it invaded by The Family, which now included Lisa. As The Family set fire to his apartment, Neville broke free and fled with the mutated Lisa outside. Enraged, Neville tried to shoot Matthias, who stood atop the balcony, but his gun jammed, allowing Matthias to mortally wound Neville with a spear. Neville lay dying from his wound in a fountain, with Lisa staying with him until dawn. A group of survivors including Dutch later found Neville dying in the fountain. Neville handed them a sample of the serum to restore humanity with, before Neville succumbed to his wound. Category:Characters Category:The Omega Man characters Category:Robert Neville Category:Deceased characters